I Think I Love You
by ShukakuxRox88
Summary: Matsuri confesses to Gaara her love for him. She tells him he is Not a monster. But how will Gaara take it? READ! not a GxM fan but this turned out great!


I think I Love you…

By: Sarah Ann Brinkman

A/N ok i used 1 or 2 quotes from other GaaraxMatsuri stories

i like spending time with you, was stated by "Queen-Cocain" in the story "I Like You"

How did you get that mark on your forehead, was stated by "Manwaitheil" in the story "The Power and Love Of the Kazekage.

Alrighty, just needed to make that clear.

here we go,..///

"I think I'll just do it about 15 more times Gaara-sensei", said the bubbly brunette by the name of Matsuri.

"You don't have to practice any more Matsuri, why do you choose to stay here any longer?" asked Gaara, the red-headed Kazekage.

"Well, I like spending time with you", she solemnly said.

"Really?" Gaara had asked curiously.

"Well, Yes but if you want to cut it short today that's perfectly understandable" Matsuri had replied to quickly change the conversation.

"Oh well, it looks like it's about to rain so it's best to end it anyhow", Gaara swiftly said.

"Alright I guess I'll talk to you later Gaara-sensei, thanks for the lesson!" she said as she quickly ran up to the boy, hugged him, and then was on her way.

Lately Matsuri had made a habit of hugging Gaara after her lesson with him.

Gaara never understood why she did it, she just did.

"Hold on!!!" Matsuri had yelled rather panic like. "What day and time is it?"

As Gaara quickly spun on his heel to face his student he had said it was Sunday and it was 5:45. He then asked why she seemed so tense about it.

"The Villagers Home is closed today; it always closes at 5 on Sundays!!!!

"And besides that, it's about to monsoon out here!"

Gaara had then thought to himself for a few moments and said, "You know Matsuri, if you have no where to go I guess you could stay at my mansion for the night, I mean there's room so if you want to."

He had said it with a tone that made it seem as if it was completely unbearable for him to spend another second with the girl.

However Matsuri was less than affected. "Oh Gaara thank you ever so much, are you sure that it's ok if I stay with you, oh wow how can I ever repay you!"

"It's really no problem at all Matsuri, I don't mind." Gaara had said softly.

"Alright, let's go!" Matsuri enthusiastically said.

As the two headed toward the center of the village they finally had arrived at the Kazekage mansion.

When they had first arrived Matsuri had stated that Gaara's home amazed her every time she looked at it. But can you blame her; it's a multi-billion dollar house.

Once they were inside it was already dark outside and the villagers were most likely getting ready to sleep, but not Gaara of course.

"So Matsuri, where do you want to stay tonight, there's one of the many guest rooms or whatever is fine with you." Gaara had said very rapidly.

"And Gaara-sensei, I take it you'll just be up all night?" Matsuri said quietly.

"Well, Of course." Gaara said with a tone that made Matsuri sound rather dim-witted.

"Well um would it be alright if I stayed well, with you?" Matsuri had stuttered while saying the last part.

"Well if that's what you want to do you're welcome to stay with me, however I can't imagine why?" Gaara replied as if he couldn't bring himself to think why his student was so interested in being with him.

"Great, so where are Temari and Kankuro?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure they both are asleep, so let's just go upstairs." Gaara said seeming to be rather annoyed somehow.

As the two reached Gaara's bedroom Matsuri had sat down on his bed. Gaara of course didn't sleep in his bed but just used it for relaxing. His room was dark and ominous, only red, black, and grey surrounded the room. It also seemed like Winter-time. The air was so cold and sharp. However she didn't complain about it.

As they both sat soundlessly on Gaara's bed, Matsuri seemed almost drawn to Gaara. She was sitting rather closely to him and she was blushing like crazy.

She desperately wanted to just grab his arm and hold on to him forever, but she wasn't that intellectually deficient, she knew Gaara had very much disliked being touched so she just sat there saying nor doing anything at all.

Then she had finally spoken.

"Gaara-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Matsuri said while quivering from the cold air inside the room.

"Sure, what is it?" Gaara said peacefully.

"How did you get that mark on your forehead? No one ever talks about it."

The look in Gaara's eyes would have said, "I don't like to talk about my past so leave me alone or I'll kill you!" However his response was different.

"Well, I'd rather not say, but I think I'm going to tell you anyhow." Gaara said sweetly.

Having Gaara said he would tell Matsuri the story of his past had taken her into bewilderment.

Gaara had then told her everything. The way Yashamaru had lied about loving him, how and why he had spent his days alone, and how it all had affected him. He had said it all rather painfully and had put his student in tears.

"Oh Gaara-sensei!" she sobbed.

"Matsuri you-"Gaara began but for some reason stopped.

Matsuri had thrown herself in Gaara's arms and was crying on his shoulder.

"Don't cry for me." Gaara bleakly said.

"You're so brave" Matsuri said softly.

"Thanks" Gaara said almost sarcastically but didn't

"He was wrong" Matsuri said dismally

"Who was?" Gaara asked with a tint of curiosity in his voice.

"Your uncle, you were always meant to be loved Gaara." Matsuri said somberly.

"By who, I am not loved by anyone because of my inner demon, and the ones who admire me only like me for my looks, strength, or money. Neither do they know I even have Shukaku. Nobody loves me for who I am as a person, and no one ever will."

Matsuri trembled at his words. She was still holding on to him and was astounded by what he said.

"That isn't true" Matsuri shockingly said.

"Yes it is" Gaara replied hopelessly. I am perceived as a monster now and I always will be….because I am a monster.

"No you're not, you are a wonderful person and I love you more than anything and I care about you more than I do myself!!!" Matsuri yelled while more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Gaara looked at the girl blankly, as if he had just been shot with a countless number of bullets.

Very gravely Matsuri spoke, "You give me hope Gaara, and before I met you I was lost. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, because of you I am happy again, and something I thought wasn't possible for me. I love everything about you. You're sweet, kind, handsome, brave, funny, caring, and all together amazing. I don't care if you have Shukaku, I adore you the way you are, and you are my hero. Matsuri said all of her feelings very vividly and she was crying even harder now.

Gaara was speechless. He didn't have any words for his student. One tragic tear had fell down his face. His mind was running so fast he couldn't keep up with it. But by the time he was ready to say something; he had looked down at his fragile student and noticed she was already sounding asleep in his arms.

"I think I just may love you too" he whispered to himself even though Matsuri could clearly not hear him.

He took one last look at her and said, "Maybe I am loved after all."

THE END

Awwww. Aren't I a wicked sweet genius for writing this so perfectly?

Special Thanks to me, Sarah Ann Brinkman

Queen-Cocain & Manwaitheil )


End file.
